


You're My Penguin

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Series: Oops, Wrong Journal [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, angst-free zone, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sends the reader on a scavenger hunt. What will she find at the end???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote something with absolutely no angst!!!
> 
> This is the fluffiest thing that has ever fluffed. Even fluff isn't this fluffy.

_Y/N stood in the kitchen of the bunker with an apron on, icing cookies while another batch was in the oven. There was a little girl, about 3 years old or so, standing next to her with the same H/C hair as her, but with Sam's hazel eyes. "I wanna make Daddy a 'pecial cookie!" the little girl said. Y/N chuckled. "Ok, sweetie," Y/N said. "He and Uncle Dean just called and they'll be home soon, ok?" Just as she glanced at the oven to check on the cookies the timer went off._

 

* ** _beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*_**

 

Y/N awoke with a start.

 

 _That's strange. I don't remember setting the alarm_ , she thought, shaking off her dream.

 

She shifted and reached for Sam. Instead of finding her tall, handsome boyfriend next to her in bed, there was a single white rose, a Hershey's Kiss, and a note with her name written in Sam's scrawl on his pillow.

 

Y/N sat up and unfolded the note.

 

 _Good morning, beautiful,_ the note read.

 

_I have a surprise planned for you today. Get dressed and head to where we had our first kiss._

 

_Love, Sam_

 

_PS: Since I can't give you a real kiss this morning a chocolate one will have to suffice. _

 

Y/N grinned. Sam was such a romantic.  He was always doing sweet things for her. He would make her coffee and tea when she was up late researching, when she wasn't feeling well he would take care of her, and he even surprised her with front row tickets to a sold-out concert by her favorite band for their one-year anniversary.

 

Y/N hurried through a shower & was dressed in fifteen minutes. She wasn't sure what Sam had planned,  so she threw on her nicest jeans, a sparkly tank top, and a cardigan in case it got cold. She wasn't sure if she should wear heels or sneakers,  so she compromised by wearing a pair of stylish, yet comfortable flats. As always, she completed her outfit with the anti-possession symbol necklace that Sam had given her after she flat-out refused to get it tattooed onto herself, citing an aversion to needles.

 

She walked into the library where there was another rose & note waiting.

 

_Y/N,_

 

_I fell in love with you in this room. You were wearing a tank top & cutoff shorts, your hair was in a messy bun, you had your glasses on and your nose was buried in a book. You looked up and smiled at me and you were so beautiful that I fell for you on the spot. _

 

_I hope to continue to make you smile for many years to come._

 

_Head out to the Impala._

 

_\- Sam_

 

When Y/N got to the garage, she was surprised to see Dean waiting for her instead of Sam.

 

"Good morning,  Y/N," Dean said, handing her another white rose & note.

 

"Morning, Dean," Y/N replied, looking around. "Where's Sam?"

 

"Oh, he had some things to take care of." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "But don't worry. He'll meet up with you later." He opened the passenger door. "Hop in."

 

Y/N sat in the passenger seat and opened the second note.

 

_Y/N,_

 

_Head to the last location of our first date._

 

_Yours, Sam_

 

"So, where to?" Dean asked.

 

"Err... Everley Park," Y/N replied.

 

Sam had taken her to dinner then a movie for their first date, but after the movie let out they found that they wanted to just enjoy being a normal couple for a little longer before heading back to the bunker, so Sam had suggested stargazing.

 

"Ok then." Dean started Baby up and away they went.

 

When they arrived at the park, Dean rolled down the passenger window after Y/N got out of the car. "Hey, Y/N... good luck."

 

"Umm... thanks?" she replied, confused.

 

Dean just winked at her and drove off.

 

Y/N walked around the surprisingly empty park for a few minutes until she spotted Charlie sitting on a bench, holding yet another white rose with a note attached to it.

 

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

 

"I just thought it was a nice day for a walk in the park," Charlie beamed at Y/N. "Oh, by the way, this has your name on it, so it must be for you. Gotta go!"

 

 _Everyone is acting so weird,_ Y/N thought. She opened the next note.

 

_Y/N,_

 

_Our first date was such a magical one. I think I spent more time looking at you than I did looking at the stars._

 

_Continue on to the penguin enclosure._

 

_Forever Yours, Sam_

 

She walked over to the penguin enclosure. It was also empty.

 

Y/N looked around. _What the hell is going on?_ she thought.

 

"Hello?" she said. Something didn't feel right.

 

"Hello, Y/N," said a voice behind her. Y/N jumped and whirled around, whipping out her silver pocketknife. When she saw who it was she sighed and put it away.

 

"Jesus, Cas, you scared the crap out of me!" Y/N exclaimed.

 

"My apologies," Castiel replied. "I did not mean to frighten you. I am to give you this." He held out another white rose with a note attached to it.

 

Y/N glanced up at Cas.

 

"Did you know that penguins mate for life?" he asked Y/N. "They're some of my father's most fascinating creations."

 

"Yeah," Y/N said. "I did. I've always liked penguins."

 

Cas squinted at Y/N. "He's your penguin," he said cryptically.

 

Y/N looked at Cas quizzically then opened her note.

 

_My dearest Y/N,_

 

_Go back to the very beginning of our journey. I'll be waiting._

 

_\- Always, Sam_

 

"Ready?" Cas said. Y/N nodded. Cas then touched two fingers to Y/N's forehead.

 

There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Y/N found herself standing in front of the library where she & Sam had met.

 

 _The very beginning of our journey,_ Y/N thought with a smile. She went in.

 

Standing by the reference desk was Sam in his FBI suit. He was holding another white rose and behind him in a glass vase were another dozen white roses. His face lit up when he saw Y/N and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

 

"Hey, babe," Sam said and gave Y/N a kiss.

 

"Hi," Y/N replied. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

 

"I, err... I kind of had Cas move everyone into an alternate reality. But don't worry, it's exactly the same and they won't know anything happened."

 

Y/N arched her eyebrow. "And the park?"

 

"Yeah, there too."

 

"What's going on, Sam? Is everything ok?" She smiled at him, a bit confused.

 

Sam took a deep breath. "I didn't know it at the time, but the day I met you my entire life changed. I had always felt like something was missing, but when I saw you I felt... I don't know, this peace.  I knew I had to get to know you, Y/N, and I'm so glad I did." He took her hand. "I fell in love with you shortly thereafter although it took me accidentally reading your diary almost a year later for me to know that you reciprocated my feelings." He chuckled.

 

Y/N could feel herself starting to tear up. Sam was so sweet, but why was he saying all this?

 

"You were given 6 roses today and there's another dozen here, one for each month we've been together.  It hasn't always been easy, but I wouldn't trade our time together for anything.

 

And so I wanted to ask you," ," he continued, kneeling down and pulling a square box out of his pocket, "in the place where it all started... Y/F/N... will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

 

Y/N's breath hitched in her throat and she brought her free hand up to her mouth. "Oh my God, Sam..." she said tearfully.

 

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked, smiling nervously.

 

Y/N laughed and nodded. "Yes, you big idiot. Of course I'll marry you!"

 

Sam grinned and stood up, pulling Y/N into a huge hug. He slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Y/N."

 

"I love you too, Sam."

 

Sam gave her another kiss and ran his thumb over the ring on Y/N's finger. "Everyone's back at the bunker waiting to celebrate."

 

"So they were all in on it, huh?" Y/N replied.

 

"Yeah. I've actually been planning this for a while and I had to tell Cas in order to pull it off, then I couldn't tell Cas without telling Dean, then I couldn't tell the guys without telling Charlie..."

 

Y/N nodded. "I get it. I'm glad that they got to be a part of it. They are our family, after all." She looked around. "So... how are we supposed to get back to the bunker? Dean's got the Impala and I didn't see any of the other vehicles outside..."

 

"Oh, uh, Cas... we're ready now!"

 

There was another flash of light and Y/N & Sam were back in front of the bunker. They walked inside hand in hand to find Cas, Dean, and Charlie standing in front of them expectantly with huge grins on their faces.  Sam raised Y/N's hand with the ring on it and Charlie squealed with delight and Dean gave both of them huge hugs and told Y/N, "welcome to the family, sis." Cas waited until Dean and Charlie got their hugs in and said to Y/N and Sam with a big smile, "No thank you card necessary this time. You’re welcome."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, you didn't think I was not gonna write the wedding, did you? ;)

Four months later, Y/N made her way down the length of the bunker’s garage to Sam, who was waiting with Dean at his side as his best man. Charlie, Y/N’s matron of honor, sniffled and wiped her eyes.

 

Y/N and Sam had insisted that Cas officiate their wedding, since he was responsible for them being together in the first place, and Cas had graciously accepted.

 

“Sam and Y/N,” he began, “you are gathered here in the presence of Dean and Charlie to declare your commitment to one another. Sam, you have something to say to Y/N?”

 

Y/N looked at Sam suspiciously. “Didn’t want to do our own vows, huh?”

 

Sam shrugged and smiled. “Y/N, we spend so much time on the road and some people would say we’re crazy to commit to each other since tomorrow is never promised. Our lives as hunters are never easy, but there’s no way I’d rather live this crazy life than spending it with you.

 

Today I promise you this: I am forever yours and I will spend every day we have together proving that to you.  I am so lucky to be able to call you my wife.”

 

Y/N smiled and let out a quiet laugh. “You just totally ripped off Journey, didn’t you?”

 

Sam chuckled. “Well, I may have been listening to ‘Faithfully’ while I was writing my vows.”

 

Y/N grinned. “Well, just so you know, you’re not the only one with surprise vows.”

 

She cleared her throat.

 

“Sam, you always say that you’re not a hero, but to me, you’re the greatest hero there ever was. The day we met you saved me from not just a demon, but from myself, and you continue to save me every day. There’s no one on else on Earth who I’d rather have as my husband, and I thank you for giving me the opportunity to become your wife. I will love you forever and always.”

 

Cas had them exchange rings, then said, “by the power vested in me by my father, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

 

Y/N was suddenly swept into a kiss by her brand-new husband while Dean, Cas, and Charlie applauded. “I love you, Mr. Winchester,” Y/N murmured against Sam’s lips.

 

“And I love you too, Mrs. Winchester,” Sam replied.

 

“Let’s celebrate!” Dean shouted exuberantly. “Charlie, come help me grab the food.” They left Y/N, Sam, and Cas in the garage while they went to grab the refreshments. Y/N gave Cas a hug. “Thank you so much, Cas, for everything.”

 

Cas glanced over to the door. “I need to tell you two something before Dean and Charlie come back.”

 

Sam put his arm around Y/N. “What is it?” he asked.

 

Cas looked at Y/N. “Y/N, you’re pregnant." At the look of utter shock on their faces he added,  "I thought you two would want to know sooner rather than later."

 

"Um, thanks, Cas," Sam mumbled while Y/N said shakily, "Holy crap. I need to sit down."  She made her way to a chair on wobbly legs.

 

"Uhh, could you go stall Dean and Charlie for a few minutes? I need a bit to process this."

 

Cas nodded and replied, “I’ll leave you two to talk for a few minutes.”

 

As soon as Cas left the room Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my God," he breathed. "We're going to be parents. We're going to be parents!" He knelt down in front of Y/N and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad!"

 

"Well, thank goodness we'd at least talked about this," Y/N said. "I didn't expect it to be so soon, but..." She trailed off. 

 

 _Aha_.

 

"So _that's_ what Cas meant!"

 

"What's what Cas meant?" Sam asked.

 

"The day we got engaged, when Cas and I were at the penguin enclosure he asked me if I knew that penguins mated for life, then told me that you were my penguin." Y/N smiled at Sam and placed her hand over his on her stomach. "And I guess he was right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who have kudo'ed, commented, read, or even clicked on any of the stories in this little series of mine. You guys and gals are the reason I write.
> 
> (I may add 1 more little part from Sam's PoV of setting the scavenger hunt up - depends on time/interest.)


End file.
